tcogp s1 e2 universal force fusion
by medafan 53
Summary: in the chronicles of goldbug prime sereis one episode two tfgoldbug ,tfrid,tfroft,doctor who, ben 10 ultimate alien, danny phantom, phineas and ferb, medabots and transformers cybertron are forced together
1. Chapter 1 multiverse UNITE!

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing**_

_**This was the first fan fic I wrote, xalax is a reference to Lego racers 2 and no the stuff before this chapter will not likely be elaborated though universe 1 dose happen shortly after Goldbug rising and universe 7 is a different ending to dark of the moon.**_

_**Chapter 1; tfgoldbug, tfrid, tfdotm, doctor who, Ben 10 ultimate alien, Danny phantom, phineas and ferb, medabots and transformers cybertron UNITE!**_

Goldbug launched around sumdac tower as he fired on the lugnut supreme and as herbie was launching the other way as he and his allies attacked the 'cons they muse; what a fuss over telling old Isaac that sari was pregnant with Daniel! As Megatron gets hit the enraged lugnut's super punch overloads the space bridge engulfing the tower in a bright light as well as the two armies.

_**In an alternate universe**_

Linda, phineas, ferb, Candace and the others were opened mouthed._"Perry's a secret agent!" _gasped phineas. "you do this every day?"yelled Linda staring at the warp gate the boys had built "you are in soooo much trouble !". "Um phineas is that warp gate meant to glow like that?_ please?_" inquired Isabella." what? oh _nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _ screamed phineas as the gate absorbed them in a flash of light before the light went dark and the area was empty

_**In another alternate universe**_

"All I did was fail to save emperor xalax and we are running for our lives, what a life for a time lord, a married man and his pregnant wife" yelled the doctor as he Rory and Amy pond ran to the TARDIS "Yeah, great going doctor cut the red or blue wire saying _"oh yes I've always wanted to do this"_ and what do you do you pick the wrong one you numpty!" scolded Rory as the2 men ran into the TARDIS "OW!"They both yelled, they had literally run into it. Grumbling, the doctor opened the door they went through and slammed the door. as the doctor and Rory struggled to lock the door the console lit up and as the door locked the time rotor shattered and the console caught alight and outside the angry men saw instead of a slow fading out the TARDIS vanished in a white light.

_**In yet another alternate universe**_

"Ultimate echo echo "yelled Ben as he went hero "Gwen, Kevin kick vilgax back!" which they did. but then as team Ben surrounded the null void projector vilgax shot it before hitting the inferno and dying. the projector engulfed the team in a bright light.

_**In a 4th alternate universe**_

Danny, Sam, tucker, dani, jazz, jack and maddie fought skulker into the ghost zone but the blast overloads the portal just after it had processed skulker and absorbed the lab in a blinding bright light.

_**In a 5th alternate universe**_

"MEDAFORCE!" yelled the 5 medabots as they fired on the kilobot leader gryphon as he returned, clearly reactivated by an idiot, from the dead. but as gryphon dies the powerful medaforce fusion forms a 4 sided prism portal the heroes try to run but the walls pass them and when gryphons body touches the wall he is disintavaporated (to coin a phrase from dr d pnf) in a blinding light then everyone was engulfed by a bright light. "function ceased! metabee,..hu were did they go?" quizzed Mr. referee.

_**In a 6th alternate universe**_

As optimus and sentinel were fighting a storm started brewing and as bee grabbed the pillar it was struck by lightning and the city was absorbed in a hot white light

_**In a 7th alternate universe**_

Fortress maximums shot at galvatrons new base but the battle was clearly against the autobots but as they retreated into the gsb a pulse from galvatron hit it causing everyone, on both ends including koji a tai who was making a new computer program and looked and acted like a pregnant woman, to get sucked into it, in sideburns case screaming.

_**In a 8th alternate universe**_

The blue sedan pulled up at the mountain base of the autobots overlooking the forest right by the main earth spacebridge node. the two black limos and red estate arrived afterward and coby,lori and bud Hansen and their parents and cornel and professor Franklin step out to see the autobot optimus prime stand by the space bridge. they stepped forward but before they could talk the space bridge let out a pulse blast that hit them all then the awoke as the age they were 15 years ago when they met the autobot. "WHAT THE HECK!" screamed coby "optimus what happened?" "I I don't know" stuttered optimus "this is horrible i'm 12 Lori is 12 bud is 10" ranted coby. optimus asked "what is wrong with that?". "yeah"said bud and the couple's parents and the franklins."t-h-e p-r-o-b-l-e-m i-s that Lori is my wife and now we are MARRIED 12 YEAR OLDS coby yelled. After a minute of silence bud was about to react when a large white beam shot out from the space bridge and hits the forest setting it alight.


	2. Chapter 2 what happened?

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing**_

_**Chapter 2 what happened?**_

The 2 race cars shot along the road when in a flash there were 2 beetles 2 futuristic sports cars a dodge viper and a lambo police car and a camaro and corvette stingray coming at them there were 10 transformations before the yells "sideburn supercharge!""prowl supercharge""hot shot cybertron defence mode""override gts mode" but as the 4 autobot as well as 5 of the others prepared to attack hot shot and override were commanded to go to the earth space bridge site so headed off there with sideburn, prowl, bumblebee, sideswipe , rodimus and blurr in hot pursuit. Herbie set off but goldbug stopped him saying he had noticed they all wear the autobot symbol so then they set off.

_**EARTH**_

"What on earth "screamed sari when they arrived to find the forest they were in on fire. quickly the Autobots sprung into action finding a group of people and a platypus with one of them yelling "...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" then they found some kids absorbing mud as an armor shooting pink energy beams and turning into ice creatures then some kids who turned into ghost accompanied by some other humans and then they found a police box and a load of other transformers and instantly they took up arms especially when even more showed up.

_**The space bridge**_

"Cyber key power" yelled hotshot and overide, who was transforming into robot mode, bumblebee, sideswipe, rodimus, and blurr tumbled out, prowl activated his jet boosters and sideburn flapped his arms like a bird while goldbug and herbie transformed into robot mode and used their turbo boosters to fly along to the forest.

_**The forest**_

As the hotshot, override, prowl, goldbug prime and herbie landed on their feet and run into the forest fire with rodimus, blurr, bumblebee and sideswipe drive up through the forest. and as sideburn lands on optimus in front of optimus prime and optimus p the autobots are now all armed and about to go to battle when goldbug arrived and he and herbie stood either side of the clearing as...

_**Inside the tardis**_

BANG! Went the tardis console as it landed and Amy burst out of the doors."DOCTOR, LETS GO" yelled Rory as he headed to the door but the doctor kept working so Rory tackled him and forced him near the door.

_**The clearing**_

2 men fell out of the box as it blew up into fragments "WHA...WHA...WHA...RORY WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO TACKLE LIKE THAT?" gasped the doctor. "Rugby in school" panted Rory then they looked up and stood back by the dying tardis as a load of aliens started to fight when Ben changed back and then from either end of the clearing "STOP FIGHTING NOW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED" yelled goldbug and herbie together when all that happened was that there were more combatants arrived so to pacify them the father and son fire off an allspark burst that engulfs autobot, medabot ,human, osmosion, anodyte, time lord, platypus and tardis. And then the light dies down and the minibot family walk in to stunned autobots, some technorganic humans, platapusses and time lords as well as a group of medabots and a tardis that can become autobots now. "What?" stammered Sam who along with mikayla were made 18 in a nest experiment 4 weeks ago. "we-are-going-to-your-base" demanded goldbug to prime "I saw it on the way and stop acting like this YOU-ARE-ALL-AUTOBOTS!" and set off to the base.

_**Autobase**_

"What the heck happened" screamed coby with everyone yelling "yeah!" then above the yells there was "Q-U-I-E-T!" poor goldbug yelled" now I believe that all our warp gates fell under some disturbance and as for your upgrades that is just a side effect of the allspark blast now be quiet so I can find out what happened."


	3. Chapter 3 the hate plauge 2

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing**_

_**Chapter 3; the hate plague 2**_

_**Space bridge**_

As goldbug works wasp falls through the spacebridge with elita 1. They still look like waspinator and blackarachnia but the dark part of them is gone.

_**Elsewhere**_

Nator kills blackarachnia before finding a weird red and green crystal that the savage beast touches and is absorbed by the greeny and reddy glow...

_**Autobase**_

"GOLD-BUG"Sreeched sari "ITS WASP AND ELITA 1 SAYING THAT THEY ARE NO LONGER HATFUL TO YOU AND OPTIMUS!" at this optimus and goldbug are there straight away with arcee and after a long discussion goldbug sets off a massive light and beams hit him and arcee and then wasp looking just like goldbug but with his own paintjob and head and the same with elita 1 but instead of goldbug, arcee was her frame base type and they go into the base as goldbug explains that he simply allowed them to store multiple modes including technorganic who want to be able to be techno not organic.

_**A bit later**_

Wasp and elita 1 had been reintroduced into the autobot ranks when in the middle of the ceremony waspinator arrived with green and red flames coming off him and out of his eyes and his mouth hands feet and stinger dripped a green and red gloopy liquid. in wasp mode he charged and attacked elita who shifted to blackarachnia mode and started to morph like waspinator soon everyone was being stung and transforming like elita but when goldbug was stung he healed instantly and then everyone left. He noticed that herbie was not mutated by wasp who was attacking him so goldbug gets him with an allspark pulse. Then wasp collapses and cannot get up. Goldbug franticly rebuilds wasp in a new body like his old one i.e. the new non half organic wasp. And infuses allspark with his spark to save his _brother_. The young bot sat up and whispered to gold bug "thanks bro". While goldbug makes no comment on the statement his look said "no prob bro" while what he said was prep omega and the lab to identify the virus.

_**Later in the lab**_

"No" gaped goldbug at the results "not him" he was an emotional wreak "anyone but him"


	4. Chapter 4 UNICRON!

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing**_

_**Chapter 4 the last chapter of episode 2 UNICRON!**_

_**Omega supreme**_

As goldbug paced anxiously herbie wasp and omega ask what is wrong so he simply states "we are facing unicron the destroyer who has harnessed the hate plague with agnomolis." that shut them up for a while at least.

_**Unicron**_

Omega landed and was captured by antibodies immediately leaving the 3 bots trapped as omega was ejected into space. They all felt the unicron radiation pour through them and goldbug feared for wasp who, he had realised, had gaping holes in his spark. they started running towards his spark with wasp and goldbug running side by side "so have you told em about your age yet little bro" asked wasp "no, not yet" whispered goldbug.

_**A little later.**_

The 3 of them stood at unicrons spark core panting from the running and shocked at what they saw; a massive sphere glowing a horrid shade of green and red spikes sticking out and horrific infected bots doing waspinators bidding. Herbie and wasp were horrified but it filled goldbug up with rage. The trio charged at the bot whose concentrated blasts left herbie and wasp fighting the virus while goldbug kept charging determinedly with waspinator charging back at him they came together and goldbug collapsed the force too strong.

" translated as soon unicrons rise to power will be complete)"the bot yelled ecstatically but then a determined but weak voice decreed

"No, you will never triumph not while the allspark flows through my circuits. I WILL FINISH YOU UNICRON! I AM COMING FOR YOU!" goldbug prime was glowing blue and his eyes, symbol and stripe was bright blue. He started building an allspark ball which the autobot shoved into unicron's twisted spark even as the dark energon separated from unicron.

The chamber exploded, waspinator screeched in pain and victims are revived

"RUN!" yelled the autobot leader and everyone charged of most bots shooting out while goldbug is driving to unicrons eyes.

As herbie charges out of unicrons forehead he runs out of ammo and is blown up but he survives.

_**Outside**_

Unicron explodes and no one saw goldbug get out. But as the deceptions prepare to attack the autobots who can't defend themselves a familiar form of a golden autobot who engages them causing a retreat. As they ran goldbug mused; what a life for a 12 year old autobot!

THE END.


End file.
